Liquid crystal displays providing light weight, thin profile, and low power consumption have become widely used in office, video, and other applications.
Referring to FIG. 5, a typical liquid crystal display 7 includes a bezel 71, a liquid crystal panel 72, and a direct backlight module 73 arranged in that order. The backlight module 73 includes a plastic frame 74, an optical film assembly 75, a plurality of linear light tubes 76, and a back plate 77 arranged in that order. The backlight module 73 further includes two linear side bars 78 arranged at two opposite sides of the back plate 77. Each side bar 78 defines a linear groove 782 therein for receiving an edge of the optical film assembly 75. The groove 782 is defined along an orientation of the side bar 78, and is perpendicular to the light tubes 76.
When the liquid crystal display 7 is assembled, the bezel 71 and the back plate 77 cooperatively accommodate the liquid crystal panel 72, the plastic frame 74, the optical film assembly 75, the light tubes 76, and the side bars 78. Referring also to FIG. 6, the edges of the optical film assembly 75 are received in the grooves 782 of the side bars 78.
To achieve stable optical performance of the backlight module 73, the optical film assembly 75 is generally tightly received in the groove 782. However, the requirement of tightness may result in inconvenience in assembly of the edge of the optical film assembly 75 into the groove 782 of the side bar 78, and possible scraping damage to the edge of the optical film assembly 75 when the optical film assembly 75 is assembled to or detached from the side bar 78.
What is needed, therefore, is a backlight module that can overcome the described limitations.